Power Dynamics: We Belong to Grandpa's Dick
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: Summer overhears moaning coming from Morty's room. She decides to investigate. "Wait. Is that...? Grandpa Rick…?" *Contains: C137cest/RickMorty & SumRick/RickSummer. Do you like angst/being depressed? This is for you! lmao. ;)


"God fucking - ugh, CHRIST!"

Beth was scrambling to grab everything she needed as she groaned in annoyance with having being called into work in the middle of the night. Summer sat on the couch with her knees pressed to her chest, arms wrapped around them to keep herself steady as she scrolled down Mr. PoopyButthole's Magic Tumble Bottoms on her phone. This is always what happened whenever her mother was called into work to perform an emergency surgery. Her phone would ring, she would haphazardly grab her things, and she would rush out the door. This routine did a lot to bore Summer at this point, but it couldn't be helped. All the adolescent woman could do was assume that that's what adulthood consisted of. Working day in and day out until eventually you have kids that you have to work for day in and day out. A vicious cycle that was ingrained in Summer's mind since her birth.

"Summer, have you seen my ID?"

"Why do you need your ID, Mom? I mean, really, you're literally the only person there who's a certified horse surgeon."

As if Beth connected the dots in her head to make sense of Summer's words, she couldn't help but laugh a bit. She'd stopped to turn around and give Summer a light peck on the forehead, the teen practically shrugging it off as Beth continued to be on the mad hunt for all of her work materials. Some part of her was just hoping that she wouldn't end up like Beth, or like Jerry for that matter. The fact that they'd divorced was somewhat relieving, since it'd seemed they were all tired of putting up the charade of a functioning family - at least everyone except Jerry. Grandpa Rick's escape was the spark that was needed to light the signal.

Summer had interesting memories of seeing dimensions where she didn't exist and how much happier her parents were in those other dimensions. It was an inevitable thought, really, but Summer eventually reached a level of apathy in regards to it. Her parents stopped mattering to her and, inevitably, she was turning to Morty and her grandpa to fuel her need for familial connection. Morty made her feel needed - almost as if she were an anchor to his normal life - while Rick made her feel safe - something neither Beth nor Jerry had ever done for her. Seeing Beth run out the door was almost a relief as she'd gotten up to close the door that her mother left open, locking it behind her and sighing. Maybe it was time to see what Rick and Morty were up to.

Summer headed over to the garage to check to see if Rick was up to his usual science-y shenanigans. Surprisingly, she'd found no one there, and no science-y technology to sign otherwise. Vaguely, Summer could hear creaking in the house. It would take her a moment to figure out where it was coming from, and she would end up connecting the dots and finding that the sound was coming from upstairs. It sounded like a bed… And - almost as if in a rhythm - she could hear the sound of… slapping?

Leaving the garage and quietly closing the door behind her, Summer made her way over to the stairs, now hearing more in addition to the slapping. There was a wet sound that made her cringe a bit with every bit of repetition that followed it, and the strange follow up of Morty groaning was enough to make her shiver with disgust. Did her little brother think that he was alone at home or something? Ever since that "Gwendolyn" incident, Summer was inclined to believe that Morty was just some sort of sex fiend, so it wasn't as if she hadn't understood his need to release every five seconds - but come on. At least make sure you're home alone. The next thing she'd heard as she made her way up the stairs though was what caught her off guard. It was muffled, but she could just barely make it out in a way that made sense.

"G-G-Geez, y-you don't have to g - aaaah - o so hard… I-It hurts..."

Summer's eyes widened as she'd gotten on all fours to slowly sneak her way up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible and avoid all of the creaking spots on the staircase. With every moment that passed and every foot closer she was to Morty's room, she could more clearly make out the sounds. There was a distinct grunt she could hear now, followed by the sound of a much louder, much more deliberate slap and a scream of pain from Morty.

"Sh-Shut the ffffuck up! I'll go as h-hard as I - urp - d-damn well puh-lease!"

Grandpa Rick…?

The sound of a grown, old man in drunken stupor - and a voice that Summer would never mistake for anyone else' was more urgency in her movements now, as she'd made her way to Morty's room and opened the door just a crack, careful to not allow the hinges to squeak. Thankfully, Morty's room set up had never changed too much and she was able to get a good peek at what was happening on Morty's bed without alerting the who was inside. Granted, all she saw was the back of Rick's coat and the movement of him thrusting his hips. The sounds intensified to complete clarity now, the wet sound developed into a very moist, squelching note that invaded her senses, along with the smell of sex and alcohol that seemed to follow her grandpa around without fail. Only - this time - it was intense and settled into her nostrils without missing a single beat, causing her eyes to water.

"G-Geez, y-y-your anus has gotten r-reeeeally loose now. You must really love having grandpa inside you, don't you? Y-you little slut. It-It's like you're body's begging me to fuck you. T-tell me how much you like d-daddy's cock in your hole, Morty."

"I… I-I-I hate it…"

Summer could see Rick's hand raise up as he'd given Morty another firm slap, Morty crying out in pain and Summer wincing as if she could feel it on her face. The sound of Morty sobbing rang clearly and Summer was just about to barge into the room to put a stop to all of this when Rick's next words also entered her ears and she was forced to reconsider her options.

"What, bi - eeeeh - tch? That's not what the p-p-precum streaming from your d-dick is saying to me! It tells me how mu - urp - ch you love this."

Was Morty really into this? Was this some sort of kinky play that they did? That wouldn't surprise her too much, since they always went on weird alien adventures together - no telling what they actually did when they were gone for days at a time. But at the same time, there was this nagging feeling at the back of her mind as she was watching this all play out - and also a yearning sensation between her legs. Something Summer always pushed to the back of her mind as well was the fact that she was also very into her grandpa. A father figure that stepped in when Jerry failed, she'd had a bit of a complex about it. Feelings began bubbling to the surface as she'd bit her bottom lip and reached down between her legs, beginning to lightly press her fingertips to her clothed crotch. There was a heat radiating from her body and she found herself in need of her own relief.

"P-Please Rick, i-i-it hurts…"

Hearing Morty's pitiful begging started getting to Summer as she'd thought about Rick's dick pushing into her, spreading her walls out and filling her up - all the way down to the base, even. A chill gripped her and she'd began to shiver, breathing a bit shallowly as she began pushing her fingers more firmly into her covered nether regions, stroking along the slit and pushing the soft fabric of her panties against her clit. This caused her to breathe in sharply, quickly putting a hand over her lips to stop herself from making too much noise. Thankfully, the other two hadn't noticed and she'd continued bearing down on herself as the sound of Rick's cock plunging into Morty began to pick up its pace.

"M-Maybe I'll finish faster if you - uuuurp - beg me t-to."

"I-I-I… J-J-Just hurry up a-and c-c… cum inside me… P-Please..."

Summer began to imagine the feeling of Rick's length inside of her, fingers slipping under her clothes now as she began to stroke and push against her bare flesh, stifling moans with her other hand and biting her lower lip for good measure. She leaned against the doorframe and kept her eyes on Rick and Morty, stimulating herself in the same rhythm as she watched the rise and fall of Rick's hips against Morty's slender body. Her yearning only grew to a fiery pitch as she hooked her fingers and pushed her middle and ring fingers inside of herself, pumping them in and out of herself to stimulate her insides while pressing her palm against her clit. It had been awhile since she had masturbated to this degree, wanting to much for her Grandpa Rick to use her like he was with Morty. The overbearing father figure in her life putting himself in a position of power over her was turning her on, even despite the taboo and her conscience pushing against those thoughts.

God damn it, why is this so fucking hot?! Fuck, I want Grandpa's dick too, Morty! You don't know how lucky you are to have him all to yourself all of the time!

As it seemed, her conscience was losing and she started to lose all reason, pushing her index finger in with the other two to really fill herself up and so that she could imagine just how big Rick was inside of her. Rick's hips began moving faster, though, and she could see that he was on the verge of finishing up inside of her little brother, her fingers matching that pace as best they could. Hopefully she could catch up and she could finish up at the same time as him.

"H-Here you g - aaaah - o, Morty. Daddy will f-f-fill you up, ju - urp - st like you asked!"

Summer began to tear up more as she imagined Rick saying that to her and she couldn't hold back any longer, her palm pressed firmly to her pretty pink button as she'd started vigorously rubbing against it and pushing her hips to really increase the stimulation. Morty's grunts eventually turned into tired moans, the squelching feeling her ears as she watched Rick's body move to a more dominant position now, really pressing Morty down against the bed and the tears began to stream down Summer's cheeks as she was letting herself go to her lust and her pleasure. There were loud bumping sounds accompanying the wet thrusts of Rick's cock in Morty's tight asshole - the house beginning to vibrate with everyone drowning in every little sensation.

Oh, Grandpa Rick, I want you so bad… fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please Granddaddy, just fuck me!

"OH, FFFFFFUCK!"

As Rick roared, Summer orgasmed harder than she'd ever thought she could, eyes rolling upwards as she rode out her ecstasy, hips thrusting against her fingers and hands as she could hear Morty moaning and the sound of the thrusting having stopped, only heavy breathing from Rick and Morty to be heard now. There was a lull to all of the action now before Summer could recover from her release, taking a slow - but deep - breath to try to regain her thoughts. Remembering that she didn't want to get caught, she'd pulled her fingers from out of her pants and slowly crawled away from the doorway. As she left, she could hear a distinct "pop" from the room, having a feeling that it was the sound of her grandpa pulling out of Morty's asshole.

Summer made her way into her room and crawled onto her bed, curling up and letting herself breathe normally now, trying to let air circulate her body and refill her brain with oxygen. As the gravity of everything that had just happened fell upon her, though, she began to feel tired - physically fatigued from that huge orgasm and mentally fatigued with what she'd just discovered. As all of the weight began to register, she felt herself start to fall asleep - the late night catching up with her as well. All she could think about at this point was that she'd let herself adore the thought of Rick's cock deep diving into her pussy. With that, she let herself fall into dreams and indulged those thoughts all the way to the next morning.


End file.
